gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Luca Nogi
Ruka Nogi (Nogi Ruka 乃木 流架?) is Natsume's friend and also has a crush on Mikan. He has the animal pheromone alice and is a bit embarrassed by it, but Natsume thinks it's a great alice since it can help others rather than hurt them. He is nicknamed Ruka-Pyon, because he always seen carrying a rabbit. The american traslation of his name is Luca Nogi (Nicknamed Luca Pyon).As a child Ruka was nicknamed Ru-chan. Ruka is voiced by Miwa Yasuda in the anime. Ruka's alice stone color is white. Appearance Ruka is french from his mother's side. He has blond hair that parts in the middle and light blue eyes. He wears the standard elementary uniform that consists of a blue jacket white collar with his red bow tied. He also wears red plaid pants and brown boots. File:Rukasketch.jpg Story Before Story Ruka lived in a village with his parents trying to get away from Alice Academy. As a child his mother used her money to buy guards for Ruka and threaten the academy not take Ruka. As a child Ruka was nicknamed Ru-chan and still gets called that by his mother. One day Natsume Hyūga moved in and on the first day saved him from kidnappers. He and Natsume become quick friends and also, becomes friends with his sister, Aoi Hyūga. Natsume and Ruka's friendship grows which makes his mother realize that she needs to let Ruka have freedom. On the day he spends night over at Natsume's Aoi's alice burns the town down. He and Natsume help civilians and become suspected to be the cause of the fire. Natsume hits him at the hospital so Ruka wouldn't be trouble also and takes the blame of the fire. Ruka decides to go to the academy with Natsume which his mother agrees to seeing Ruka has grown so much. In the car he and Natsume cry when they see Mr. Hyūga who is handicapped run after the car. Welcome to Gakuen Alice Ruka first is shown flying with the help of a bird and crashing into the window where Mikan Sakura and Natsume are. Natsume then asks him what took him so long and he says he asks who that person (Mikan) is and if she is an Alice. Ruka also wonders why Natsume has not use his Alice on her yet. Natsume replies that it does not work. Natsume and Ruka then leave out the window when Misaki and Narumi arrive. Northern Woods Ruka came to the Northern Woods, because the animals at the barn said that they were scared to go there. While Mikan, Hotaru, and Inchou are running from Piyo they come across him. Hotaru then remembers that Ruka has the animal pheromone alice and he gets captured by Mikan, Hotaru Imai, and Inchou. Ruka is then told to use his alice to stop Piyo. Ruka tells them not to look, but they do anyway without him knowing. The Middle School students come back to take back Piyo and Ruka say goodbye. He then becomes embarrassed when he saw that everyone was watching and runs away, but stopped by Hotaru who has a picture of what happened. Mikan gives in some insight that he seemed different, but is not that bad of a guy and insults Natsume which makes Ruka upset at her. Natsume arrives at the scene and uses his alice on the group, Ruka tries to convince Natsume to stop, but is insuccesfull. When Natsume burns a rabbit accidentally he tries to help it. In the end Mikan's alice (Nullification) stops Natsume's flames. When Natsume wakes up Ruka helps Natsume back on his feet and the two leave before that guy (Persona) comes. After the Northern Woods He warns Mikan that she might be targeted, because what happened should of not made her a no star. Ruka is in Mikan's team for the dodgeball match accidentally when he was going to be on Natsume's team. Ruka encourages Mikan to keep trying when their team was losing. Ruka sneaked into Mikan's room to give her food on Hotaru's request. He then helps Mikan who wants to escape by providing her a bird to escape and dressing as a girl to replace her. Unknown to him Hotaru took pictures and he confronts her in the next chapter. He and Hotaru find out about Narumi trying to leave to talk to Mikan's Grandfather. Alice Festival Arc Ruka, Sumire Shōda and Narumi go to the special classes RPG, because they had nothing to do. While there everyone commented how his bunny ears made him look cute (including Mikan which made him embarrassed). Ruka became one of the first challengers for the RPG game, his weapon was a rope. He lost on the first round, because he could not figure out which was the real Misaki before time ran out. Ruka is playing Snow White in the a play and asks everyone not to come, but they do anyway, telling him how cute he is (putting him in a bad mood). A accident with slime balls occurs that put most of the cast out and having Mikan play the prince in the play. Mikan puts on her prince costume Ruka blushes and wanted to say she looked cute. The play starts and he and Mikan are in a tower scene with Permy/Sleeping Beauty saying she will separate them. In the next scene Ruka with the fake animals then the real animals that are in the audience come on stage and sing along. The scene changes and now Ruka is with Narumi who says that he will kiss him causing the animals to attack Narumi. The next scene Ruka is with the dwarves and then Ruka gets bitten by a poison(-free) apple. Mikan is told to kiss Ruka on the lips, but is interrupted by Natsume and Hotaru, then the play ends. He and Natsume have many girls who want to dance with at the last dance. At the dance Natsume pushes Ruka at Mikan so that he would dance with her. Mikan and Ruka enjoy dancing with each other. After Mikan and Ruka finishes their dance Hotaru then grabs Ruka's hand and tells him that girl is so dense, which he does not understand. Hana Hime Arc Ruka became stuck to Hotaru and Youichi and was allowed to go to Hana Hime, but crossdressed as a girl. While at the party he is given the nickname Himawari No Kimi and fits in the party. Ruka along with Hotaru find Mikan and Youichi and look for Natsume when he goes missing. At the basement of Hana Hime Ruka uses his alice to control the mice against Rui and Hayate. He tells everyone he will take care of them so that they could get to Natsume, but Youichi Hijiri and Tsubasa Ando volunteer to. After leaving Tsubasa and Youichi he tells the group of Natsume's and Ruka's past. After he tells them Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan split in different directions. Ruka finds Natsume and Hotaru asks Mikan to come to the path Ruka took. While there Nobara is seen in her second personality. As Persona uses his alice Ruka tries to protect Mikan, but one of the mice gets killed in the process. When Aoi appears Ruka recognizes her and becomes paralyzed by Yakumo's insect along with Hotaru and Mikan. At the hospital Ruka suggests that since Aoi is not an alice she should be allowed to leave. He then shown helping spread the news. Ruka like everyone else says his goodbye to Aoi. When Mr. Hyūga arrives his mother also arrives and he hugs her through the gate, though he and Natsume are escorted away from the gate. As hears Mikan talk about her star ranking he chooses to throw away is stars and state he is like Mikan, but this did not change his star rank. Sports Festival With Hotaru and Natsume he attempts to rescue Mikan when she got captured by the student police. When they are confronted by Tsubasa they choose to leave the matter to him. Ruka and Hotaru then spy on Tsubasa's and Natsume's conservation about Tsubasa being the dangerous ability class and Yuka being Mikan's mother. Ruka is later a participant in the Obstacle Race. He was able to pass the lake stage by flying over it with a bird. He then finishes the race and win by gaining the trust of the robot horse with the help of the other animals. This gets him the praise from Mikan he wished for and the two spend some alone time eating a picnic together. Current Arc Ruka helps Mikan and Natsume escape which gets him punished. He was saved by Noda and reunited with Natsume and Mikan. Ruka like Natsume defends that Mikan should choose her own path and travels through the past along with Hotaru, Natsume, and Mikan. Ruka has recently given up on his affections for Mikan seeing that Natsume needs Mikan more, since Natsume sees her as the sun. Like everyone else he creates and gives Mikan a Animal Pheromone Alice Stone to help her in the outside world. He and the group return to the HSP office where a fight occurred caused by the ESP. When Natsume almost uses his alice against the students after them Ruka warns Natsume to stop, so Natsume would not suffer again. When Ruka saves Mikan from a bird almost flying into her it is learned he gained the barrier alice. Ruka senses pursers coming for them and the group teleports, except Nobara Ibaragi who stays behind to fight them herself. Ruka is fatigued from using the barrier alice so much and almost collapes, but he reassures to everyone that he is alright. He almost collapses again, but this time he accidentally opens the barrier a bit, which results into the Fukitai finding them. Alice Ruka has the animal pheromone alice the opposite of Narumi's alice. His alice allows him for animals to adore him and with this do as like. While using his alice Ruka is shown to also show an adoring side to the animals. Ruka also is able to understand what animals say. With his alice Ruka wants to grow up to be a veterinarian. As seen that his Alice isn't very powerful, he doesn't wear any prevention devices to contain his Alice.In the anime, Ruka's alice wasn't stopped by Mikan's nullification alice as seen in the second to last episode. In the current arc Ruka temporally has a Barrier Alice that was inserted by Mikan's Insertion Alice. He finds out about the alice in chapter 127 when a bird almost poops on Mikan. One of Ruka's mouse friends was killed by Persona's Alice during the Hana Hime arc. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Pheromone Alice Category:Barrier Alice